Mid Summers Night Fire
by rikashi079
Summary: Ok… were shall I begin? The story that you are about to read is YAOI. If this type of literature offends you, THEN STOP READING NOW! However if you do enjoy such stories, I hope you enjoy this one. This Fan Fiction Story was designed for DoroGiro Summer Holiday Contest. I do not own these adorable little frogs. They belong to SGT Frog anime series.


(Ok… were shall I begin? The story that you are about to read is YAOI. If this type of literature offends you, **THEN STOP READING NOW! **However if you do enjoy such stories, I hope you enjoy this one. This Fan Fiction Story was designed for DoroGiro Summer Holiday Contest. I do not own these adorable little frogs. They belong to SGT Frog anime series.)

Mid Summers Fire

By Rajiji079 (A.J. Larson)

The warm summer night was quiet and still. A cool breeze rustled the leaves of the tree over a tent. Without warning, a shadow dashed over the Hinata's house, leapt into the tree, and landed next to the tent. The figure moved silently over to the tent's closed entrance. In the mist of the silence, a zipper was heard as the unknown intruder opened the flap of the tent. He slipped inside, and then closed the flap. He watched his platoon mate stir and roll over in his sleep. Power-blue eyes twinkled in the dim light of a burning oil lamp and watched the sleeping team member. A light thunk, of a katana, echoed in the tent, followed by the flutter of a falling mask.

'I cannot wait any longer,' the silent intruder thought watching his old secret love.

Then he pulled out four sets of tethered shuriken and walked over to the slumbering individual. He knelt down and quietly spoke into the Corporal's ear. "Giroro," caressing the scar less cheek. "Giroro."

Then the red team member stirred and raised slowly from his futon. "Dororo? What are you doing here?"

Narrowing his eyes, the ninja smiled, "You will be mine tonight."

Giroro sat up fully and began to speak. Before he could, Dororo leapt backwards and through the shuriken, pinning Giroro's arms and legs.

"DORORO! What is the meaning of this?"

"I cannot hold back anymore. I am losing you. We were so close back in the day, and I still love you."

Giroro was shocked to hear those words again. The words, his old lover spoke, were true. They were close; secret lovers in fact. But Giroro never imagined his Lance Corporal would act this way. Two onyx eyes engaged two powder-blue eyes. Giroro was turned on by Dororo's confidence but still wondered why the ninja was acting this way.

Blushing, Giroro asked, "Come on, what's going on?"

Dororo said nothing. Instead, he knelt down over his captive and gave a deep passionate kiss. The red frog resisted at first, but the sensation of the blue frog's soft, supple, moist lips drove the Corporal to kiss back. Then Giroro felt a warm blue hand caress his scarred cheek. Wanting to embrace his blue love, Giroro struggled to free himself. But it was no use; the knives were stead-fast in the ground.

Dororo pulled away from the red lips of his senpai and looked at the blushing, panting body. "As I said before, you will be mine tonight."

After repeating himself, the ninja began to lick, nibble, and bit his victim. Giroro's body started to tingle as Dororo claimed the red body. With each advancement, the captive let out a moan of pleasure. Hot blood surged through Giroro's trapped body and in between his legs seemed to be on fire. Then he felt a shift in his pouch and gave a light moan. Giroro's reactions pleased Dororo as a blue finger traced perimeter of the Corporal's white belly. Then the blue hand spread its fingers and rubbed the red swollen pouch. With a smile, Dororo encouraged Giroro's harden shaft out from its hiding place

"Ugn…" Giroro gasped and lifted his head.

Narrowing his eyes, Dororo gave a little devilish grin and stroked his senpai's member. Then he began lowering his head. Giroro's breaths grew shorter as his heart beat quickened with anticipation. The red team mate lowered his head as he felt the moist, wet, warmth of his seducer's mouth enveloping his erection. Trying to stifle his erotic sounds, Giroro bit his lip. As Dororo licked and sucked, he watched his dear Corporal. The reactions were stimulating the ninja, and he continued to pleasure this senpai's shaft. Dororo went deeper, and at one moment, he cautiously rubbed his teeth up and down Giroro's member. Giroro shuddered at this new sensation, and soon felt the twitch. Dororo felt the twitch as well and plunged his mouth a few time furiously. Giroro tried to arch his back was his body gave into the climax.

"Gaahhh!" Giroro cried out as his hot juices filled Dororo's mouth.

"Mmm," The ninja swallowed, "Tasty."

"Don't say it like that," Giroro panted, looking at his blue friend.

Dororo just smiled and began to explore the red body with love bits again. After a few moments, Dororo grabbed his katana and cut the rope between the shuriken tethering Giroro's legs and placed it aside again. Then Dororo moved back up to Giroro's lips began kissing again. Their tongs wrestled for dominance. As they locked jaws, Giroro wrapped his free legs around Dororo's lower body, broke away from the kiss and smirked.

"Why don't you take me already?"

Dororo grinned back, "In Due time…in due time."

Then the Lance Corporal unwrapped his senpai's legs and began to rub his pouch on Giroro's. The Corporal let out a gasp as he felt his mate's member through is skin. Then a blue hand caressed the scarred cheek, traveled to the lips, and with two fingers, gently pulled at them. Giroro knew what Dororo wanted, and without any hesitation took the blue fingers into him mouth. With an evil grin, the red frog bit down on one finger. A fang pierced the blue finger just enough to let out a trickle of blood. Dororo gave a little moan, and then continued to explore Giroro's mouth. The Corporal sucked and nibbled the Lance Corporals fingers. When Dororo decided his digits were lubed enough, he took them out and moved them towards Giroro's entrance.

Dororo tease his captive by rubbing one finger in circular motions. A deep growl of pleasure emanated for Giroro's throat. That encouraged the ninja and hi slid one finger into the corporal's opening. The heat of Giroro's insides made Dororo gasp. The thought of that heat engulfing his member, made the blue one's blood rush to in between his legs. He now began to throb and ache, but Dororo waited. Another finger joined the first. Curling and scissoring his fingers, Dororo watched as Giroro expressions became more erotic. Then, without any warning, Dororo slid his fingers out.

"Dororo…" Giroro whined. "I am sorry. Please take me and I will be yours this summer night."

After hearing his old flame speak those works, Dororo leaned forward and passionately kiss his senpai. The ninja reached into his pouch and pulled out his aching member. Again he teased his weapons expert for a bit, and then with a gentle push inserted his member into Giroro's entrance. Dororo let out a large gasp as the sensation of heat and tightness devoured his shaft. 'Damn! So hot and tight' he thought. Giroro let out a low groan as Dororo entered him. Their eyes locked on to each other and Dororo pulled out and thrust back in. The tent was filled with sounds of panting, growls, moans, and groans. The cinders of and lost love flared in to an out of control fire.

Giroro hated himself for pushing Dororo away but was happy for the ninja's confidence and dominance to find what was lost. As Dororo continued to pleasure his lover, Giroro pulled at his tethered hands.

"Untie me!" the red frog demanded, but the blue one shook his head.

The speed picked up, and the couples panting seemed to keep in time. As Dororo kept pumping he lowered his body over Giroro's and proceeded to give licks and love bites

This time Giroro was begging to be released. "Please Doro-Kun… ah… uhn… Untie…me…"

Dororo grabbed his katana and cut the robes binding his mate. As soon as Giroro was free, he wrapped his arms around Dororo and pulled him in for a "tong" battle. Jaws locked, the corporal's tong tasted every inch of his assailant's mouth. This made Dororo's desire to concur his senpai even more. With one swift move, the ninja removed one of his hands from Giroro's legs, grabbed red a hand and pinned it down to the ground.

Braking way from the "tong" fight, Dororo spoke, "No you don't."

Then with one large push, the ninja slammed himself in to Giroro. The Corporal through his head back and arched his back and gave a deafening cry of pleasure. Dororo gazed on his captive sweaty body and noticed Giroro's member was hard again. The other free blue hand wrapped around the shaft and began to stroke it in time with the thrusting. This made Giroro eye's water; He could feel the urge creeping up on him.

"I…I'm…all… most…" Giroro panted, "There."

"Same here," Dororo replied looking at Giroro with half closed eyes.

"Like the old days?" the Corporal grinned.

"Yeah." panted the Lance Corporal.

With a few more stokes of Giroro's shaft and a couple more pumps of Dororo's, the lovers came close to climaxing. They reaped each other's names as they bodies were building up.

"Dororo"…"Giroro" then, as if fireworks lit up the sky, they exploded together.

With one deep groan, Dororo slumped over Giroro's sweat cover body. They laid there for a moment catching their breath. Then with a gentle nudge, Giroro rolled over to his side, allowing Dororo to slip beside him, and kissed him.

"Don't know what got into you," Giroro smirked. "But I am glad it happened. I am so sorry for ignoring you and what we had…have together."

A blue hand caressed the scarred cheek, "As I stated in the beginning, I could NOT hold back anymore."

The red frog inched closer to his mate and nuzzled the star emblem chest. The ninja held his dear senpai close and kissed the yellow skull on his mate burgundy hat.

"Hey Giro-kun?" Dororo whispered.

"Um…" Giroro replied.

"I love you."

Giroro sat up and looked into two powder-blue eyes, leaned over and kissed Dororo's lips. "I Love you, too. And I will never stop loving you."

That mid-summer's night, a fire of love was burning brighter than the rays of the brightest star.


End file.
